


压制

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 纯洁小情侣并不太纯洁的kiss





	压制

**Author's Note:**

> →把一直想写的梗写了 第一位打直球

他们第一次的亲吻充满灾难。两个从不同程度上来说都对接吻毫无概念的人面对面坐在床上，大眼瞪小眼，一方通行的眉头拧起，注视着显然离自己过近的刺猬头少年，表情看起来更像是想要打一架。

一方通行瞪着面前的人，但实际上思绪已经飘到九霄云外，上条当麻的脸在他眼前变成一个模糊的色块。

他们是怎么搞到一起的？活在光明世界的lv.0英雄和囿于暗部的白色怪物，此刻将要在这张狭窄的床上接吻。太讽刺了。

“……我，我可以摸摸你吗。”上条当麻忐忑的嗓音将他拖回现实，少年面带一丝尴尬地举着右手，放在一方通行的脸侧，又不敢落下去，好像他是什么烫手的烙铁，或者是一碰就散的积木。他满面通红，眼神游离，像是刚刚喝了高浓度的酒，醉得不轻。

“你是干什么都要请求老师允许幼儿园小鬼吗，蠢死了。”一方通行向来喜欢戳他人痛处，而眼前这个和他打了不止一架的混蛋更是没有例外。

上条当麻把这句话当做了“可以”，寄宿着幻想杀手的右手轻轻地抚上一方通行的脖颈。少年的皮肤光滑得令人难以置信，上条当麻悄悄地动了动手指，一方通行像怕痒一样，立刻眯起了一侧的眼睛，露出一个上条当麻从来没有见过的微妙神情。

自他有记忆以来，没有人这样触碰过他。这种类似被扼住咽喉的动作让一方通行本能地感到危险，长袖下的手臂冒起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，而他竭尽全力让自己接受对方的抚摸，将刺猬头少年列入反射范围外。

他想起上条当麻落在他脸上的拳头。痛是真的很痛，但是也很爽快。也从来没有人能这样实打实地用肉体将他揍得找不着北，从某种意义上来说上条当麻打破了两项世界纪录。  
少年的手心灼热，散发着青少年独有的勃勃朝气，指腹落在一方通行的下颚，第一位透过皮肤间的作用力感到自己的脉搏频率正在不妙地持续变快。

“哈哈，还是怕你一个不小心把我揍飞啊。”而不解风情的男子高中生像是毫无察觉般打着趣，得寸进尺地开始偷偷摸起一方通行的头发，手法颇像在摸路边脾气不好的野猫。  
“……你是在讽刺我吗。”一方通行的表情瞬间变得十分难看，也不知道是谁把学园第一位一拳揍飞了，他顾不上后脑勺上让人头皮发麻（褒义）的触感，张嘴就要骂。

上条当麻后知后觉，察觉大事不妙，下意识地飞快凑上去，想要用自己的嘴唇堵住那张将要源源不断吐出毒液的嘴。奈何第一位已经吸气张嘴一气呵成，上条当麻壮士断腕似的闭眼猛冲，径直撞上了一方通行的牙齿，顿时痛得缩成一团，捂住下半张脸，发出吃痛的哀嚎。

第一位挑着半边眉毛看完了这场几秒之内大起大落的独角戏，不紧不慢地总结道：“很好，看来你的智力也和幼儿园的小鬼处在同一水准。”

“好厉害的牙齿……”上条当麻呵呵笑着摸了摸嘴唇上裂开的小口子，又疼得缩了一下。

“明明是你自己没头没脑撞过来的，这是自作自受吧。”

“认真来一次嘛！这可是我的初吻啊，居然给了你的牙齿！这也太逊了点……”

一方通行很无所谓地耸耸肩，一副悉听尊便的样子。他飞快地看了上条当麻的嘴唇一眼，又移开了视线。

“只要你不嫌痛的话。”

上条当麻逐渐发现第一位其实很好读懂——这大概是一句别扭的关心。他重振旗鼓，回忆着看过的电视剧里的情节，手掌抚过少年雪白纤细的脖颈。

一方通行睁着眼，直直地注视着面前那张认真得有点滑稽的脸，突兀地冒出一个想法。

——上条当麻的眼睛是灰蓝色的。

在背光的时候，他的眼睛看起来是亚洲人常见的黑灰色，但在灯光下时，那片薄薄的虹膜便隐隐显出奇异的灰蓝。

如同雷暴前沉郁的天空，或者深色鸽子的羽翼末端的反光。总而言之，在平凡中悄悄地藏起某种奇特，是上条当麻的一大特征。

“喂……好歹把眼睛闭上吧？”刺猬头小小声地抱怨道，呼出的气息轻飘飘蹭过他的鼻尖，“你这样直勾勾地看着我，搞得我好像在做什么坏事一样。”

雪白的睫毛颤了颤，第一位出乎意料地什么也没有说，十分顺从地阖上了眼眸。

上条当麻吻了上去。

他们的鼻息交融在一起。

看不见的时候，其它感官的知觉便被放大了。少年薄薄的嘴唇是柔软的，凌乱的发梢也是柔软的，放松的肢体也是柔软的，抵在上条当麻掌心的下颌骨收成一道利落的曲线，他能在脑海中描摹出那个人秀气的轮廓。

下一步该干什么来着？用牙齿还是用舌头？我还要闭着眼睛吗可恶啊我现在什么都看不见好想知道第一位现在是什么表情早知道提前做下功课就好了……上条当麻在极度亢奋与一片茫然之间反复横跳，倘若一方通行会读心术，大概会被恋人惊涛骇浪的心理活动吵到头痛欲裂。

——不过他一概不知。

白发红眼的怪物撩起眼皮，保持着亲吻的动作，伸出舌头舔了舔上条当麻嘴唇上的伤口。

“……！”

他可从来没有预想过这样的发展，上条当麻倒吸一大口气，他的嘴唇一张开，一方通行的舌头就顺势探了进来。

两人的舌尖触碰在一起的一瞬间，上条当麻的大脑里轰地一声巨响，宛如平地炸起十万个巨雷，把他的每一个脑细胞劈得灰都不剩。少年把俗套恋爱电视剧、出糗的初吻和世界末日通通抛到了脑后，生涩却急迫地回吻。

让人脸红心跳的水声在房间里回荡，偶尔被牙齿磕到了舌头或者嘴唇，可是谁也不在乎。剧烈的喘息，从鼻腔里漏出的模糊的呻吟，舌头纠缠的暧昧声响，震耳欲聋的心跳声。

上条当麻觉得自己像个被松开气口的狂乱飞舞的气球，正在径直冲向天国，而一方通行放了一把火，把整个天堂都点燃了。

他们好像纠缠了一个世纪，直到上条当麻由于太过亢奋一脚踢到床板，表情扭曲地滚到一边。

白发少年的嘴角沾着一点上条当麻伤口上的鲜血，被他漫不经心地用舌尖舔去了。第一位用纤细白皙的手抹了抹湿漉漉的嘴角，居高临下地看着一脸茫然的上条当麻，露出一个满怀恶意的笑容。

“硬了？”


End file.
